


sunburned lovers

by cvptainmarvel



Series: #mintyficweek [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minty Fic Week, Sunburns, back muscles, beach part au, clarke is the best wingman tbh, flufffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically clarke drags monty and nathan to the beach and tries to set them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunburned lovers

**Author's Note:**

> beach party au for day 5 of mintyficweek

The war was won.  It literally just ended.  Clarke looked over at Monty, bloody and out of breath.  "You know, I kinda want to go to the beach right now,"  she said.

Monty looked at her incredulously.  "Seriously?" he asked.

Turns out she was in fact serious.  Barely a week after they had fought the mountain men, Clarke decided to drag her favorite delinquents to the sandy waterfront.  All of them grumbled on the long trek to the beach, but the view was worth it.

Monty dropped his pack and took off his sunglasses to better see the coastline.  "Damn," he muttered.  Monty's mouth hung open in appreciation.

"I know right," a voice said.  Monty turned to see Nathan.  "We should set up our stuff.  Don't want you to sunburn that pretty face."  Nathan picked up Monty's pack and walked to a spot closer to the rest of the group.  Monty had to take it in.   _1\.  Nathan had said WE not you.  2. Pretty Face._  Monty, being the clueless lovebird that he was, had no idea how to respond.  

He ran to catch up to Nathan who had already set up his umbrella and laid towels on the floor. Monty took a seat under the umbrella and Nathan followed suit.  The others head into the ocean.  Monty relaxed and enjoyed the delinquents' laughter without knowing that Nathan was looking only at him.

Pretty soon, Clarke grew tired of seeing the two boys sitting by themselves on the beach in awkward silence.  She walked out of the ocean towards them.  "C'mon guys.  Live a little. Come swim with us," she suggested.

Monty thought it over.  "Yeah maybe I will," Nathan stated before Monty could say anything. He stood up, took of his shirt, and walked into the waves leaving Monty with his mouth in a wide 'o'.

"You know you look at him the same way you look at the ocean?" Clarke told Monty.  Monty didn't comprehend what she said since he was too busy admiring Nathan's back muscles. Nathan looked back at them and waved as Monty's face turned pink.  Clarke rolled her eyes. "Go join him, you idiot!" Clarke yelled, snapping Monty out of his thoughts.  Monty complied, tossing his shirt onto the sand and ran to Nathan as Clarke appreciated her handiwork.

Five hours later, when everyone decided that they had spent enough time in the water.  They packed up and began the walk home.  "Aww man _you're_ really red," Monty said to Nathan, giggling.

"Yeah, well you look like a fire engine," Nathan retorted with a smile.  Monty punched his shoulder, but ultimately grabbed his hand.  And their fingers were still intertwined even after they got back to camp.  


End file.
